


Locker Room Skirts

by saintjoy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat frowned at himself. Why was he doing this? he asked himself. A girl's uniform, courtesy of Kanaya who may or may not have actually lent the clothing to him after their last sleepover (what, she was a lesbian and he was gayer than a rainbow cookie dunked in an apple martini, anyone who had the thought that they were fucking obviously was too insipid to understand the concept of fucking in the first place). Dammit, Kanaya, why was she always so supportive of everything Karkat did? He's going to look stupid. Why couldn't he have just done this at home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Skirts

After he heard the last of the jocks' obnoxious voices echo out of the spacious locker room, Karkat slipped out from behind a tall row of lockers and sat down on a wooden bench. He hit his ankles together, looked behind him, around him, above and below him to make sure that there wasn't a guy (or girl, although why would girls want to head into the disgusting-smelling boy's locker room, anyways?) to be found. He picked up his red backpack and quietly zipped open the biggest pocket; he didn't know exactly why he was being so quiet, no one was around, right? Out from the bag came a short burgundy skirt, a white blouse with the same color trim, and a pair of burgundy socks with black loafers. Karkat frowned at himself. Why was he doing this? he asked himself. A girl's uniform, courtesy of Kanaya who may or may not have actually lent the clothing to him after their last sleepover (what, she was a lesbian and he was gayer than a rainbow cookie dunked in an apple martini, anyone who had the thought that they were fucking obviously was too insipid to understand the concept of fucking in the first place). Dammit, Kanaya, why was she always so supportive of everything Karkat did? He's going to look stupid. Why couldn't he have just done this at home?

 

Still, as Karkat rubbed the starch fabric between his thumbs and forefingers, the urge to put the outfit on, just to see how it felt, looked, beckoned him. With another quick look around, Karkat stood and began to shuffle off his own school uniform.

 

John sighed as he dragged his own soft towel across his shoulders, drying them of sweat and cold water. He found it had gotten awful quiet in the showers, and he barely heard any sounds coming from the locker room, either. It must've been around 4:30 at that point, he guessed. Geez, tennis games could just go on forever!   His dad would probably be calling him soon asking where he was. With a flick of his hand John turned off the running sink water and hung the towel about his neck. After running his fingers through his damp hair, he picked up his belongings and made his way towards the lockers. Hoped Dave hadn't taken his uniform and shoved it into another locker again, the dick king.

 

John had thought that he was alone. He supposed that the boy standing 20 feet away from him in the girl's uniform had thought so too. John held back a gasp and ducked behind standing row of lockers, eyes locked on the figure. He squinted—his glasses were in the small bundle of clothes under his arm—and found that the figure was his friend Karkat! What was Karkat doing wearing a _girl's_ uniform? Karkat twirled around, making the skirt float up and expose his upper thighs. Shit, were those panties? If John had a collar on to tug he would have certainly done so that moment. The other boy was standing in front of one of the full-body mirrors the school had installed for who-the-fuck-knows reasons. Not that John was complaining then. It gave him a perfect front view of his friend, how that blouse puffed around his shoulders, the skirt curved around his narrow hips, the socks made his already slender legs look even more feminine… 

 

Damn. John licked his lips. Tennis shorts were not good disguises for erections, he found. How was he even going to confront the situation?

 

He couldn't decide if it was lucky or unlucky that Karkat turned around first. He crossed his arms over his pelvis as if a wind was going to pull the skirt up (if John didn't do it first wait what was he thinking he wasn't going to—) " _John?!_ " Ah, crap. "What the flying _fuck_ are you doing here!?"

"Well, there was a tennis game, and I, uh." John shook his head. He should be asking that question. "What are _you_ doing?"

Karkat cast his eyes downward and frowned. John could see his toes curl in his shoes. "The shit does it look like, cuntpunch. Now will you just, hurry up and get out so I can go burn my genitals off in shame?" He dared to look up, but before meeting John's eyes he spotted the tenting in his shorts. It was John's turn to flush. "What, got a fucking fetish for crossdressing?"

"Well, I was going to ask you the same thing." John set down his pile of things on the bench and dared to near Karkat. Karkat stepped back, arms held tight to his chest, trying and failing to not look intimidated by the height John had on him. Dammit, of all the people that _had_ to be in the room with him, it had to be the jerkoff that he had the hots for. Yes, Karkat, get a boner in your little white panties and shame yourself more. You're a fucking idiot for even doing this in the first place, Karkat.

"Why are you still here?" Karkat snapped. "Go masturbate your boner away, don't expect me to—" He stopped his words in their tracks. John blinked.

"You to…" He nibbled on his lip. "What?" Karkat looked up at him, lips pulled back tight. He fiddled with the hem of his burgundy skirt, tried to keep an indignant look on his face. Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him, _fuck him_ both figuratively and literally, fuck h— Suddenly John's lips were on his, hungry and needy and sloppy with tongue already urging its way into his mouth. Karkat only let himself be stunned for a split second. He moaned into John's lips as he wrestled with his tongue, voraciously kissed him and hooked his own arms around John's neck to pull him closer. John's hands gripped his hips and led him away from the mirror, and instead to the nearest wall. Karkat felt himself being pushed against the wall, felt John's erection rub against his thin skirt and grind into his crotch. The two moaned in unison; John took hold of Karkat's legs and, without warning, hiked his knees up to the wall. The skirt crumpled against Karkat's waist, thus exposing the white panties underneath. Trimmed with pink. Cute, John thought. Would've been more cute and less hot if his boner hadn't been peeking out from the top of the elastic. Not that he was complaining.

 

John rubbed the backs of Karkat's supple thighs with his hands, now tonguing his ear with teasing licks and nibbles. Karkat bucked into his groin, pleading, "God, John, just get on with it, this is embarrassing enough—" John cut him off by latching onto his neck and sucking harshly. He hummed against his skin, stroked his thighs and moved his thumbs under the edge of his underwear. Karkat whined in discontent. "Quit being such a fucking _tease_ —!"

"Support your legs on my shoulders," John whispered; Karkat complied. John began stroking the boy in the skirt through his underwear, thumbing the base of his erection with one hand and teasing the part poking out at the top with the other. Karkat moaned and shivered, nonsense words fell out of his lips like, "faster, John, faster," "more, more _god_ ," "please, stop fucking teasing you shit—" when suddenly, a loud voice started singing out in the locker room.

 

John and Karkat screamed and split apart with a shock; the singing continued, and as John's mind floated back into reality he realized what the voice was singing. "How do I live, without you? I want to know—" He dashed around the locker room, searching for the source of the melody. Finally, coming upon his locker and yanked open the door. The singing stopped: Karkat looked from behind John's shoulder to see him holding his phone to his ear.

"Uh, hi, Dad," John said awkwardly. "Yeah. The game ran late, and I kinda got distracted while taking a shower." He blushed. "No! I was not—geez!" A pause. "Yeah, I'll be home within the hour. Ooh, burgers sounds good. Yeah. Love you too, bye." A slight beep, and John placed the phone back in the metal locker. He glanced over his shoulder, meek when hit with the displeased and flushed face of one Karkat Vantas. "I've got around 30 minutes."

Karkat crossed his arms. "I've got about that, too."

**Author's Note:**

> For [maihyuga](http://maihyuga.tumblr.com).


End file.
